


Hugs!

by NegaiFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: With Izuku Midoriya under house arrest for three straight days, Natalie Dragneel needs to find herself a replacement hug buddy from Class A! Who will it be?
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Hugs!

Kyoka Jiro trotted through the halls of U.A. High, making her way to the classroom. She unplugged her left earlobe jack from her phone and shut it off, stuffing it back into her bag. With the second semester underway, she and all of her other classmates were already hard at work. Well, most of them...

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo were under house arrest back at the dorms. They had gotten into a late night scrap right before the semester even began. Today was the second day of their punishment, which included not being able to learn any of what was going on in class for the next few days. Although once Kyoka walked into the room, she saw that it seemed like someone else was feeling punished...

"Mmmmm..." Natalie Dragneel moaned sadly as she rested her head against her desk. The first day without Izuku in class was fine enough, but today she hadn't even seen him before leaving for class. She felt completely dejected.

"Guess Dragneel's really taking the brunt of this whole 'Midoriya on house arrest' thing..." Hanta Sero noted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I mean, she's the one who always hugs him every day before class starts," Mina Ashido pointed out as a reference.

"So she's hug deprived?" Denki Kaminari guessed, developing a grin, "Maybe I can help her out!" he offered, about to trot over to her until Tsuyu Asui restrained him with her tongue, wrapping it around his neck.

"I don't think she needs a hug from you, ribbit," she noted with a croak to him, while he struggled to breathe.

"Natalie, are you gonna be all right?" Rachael Hagane asked as she went over to her with Alice Fullbuster and Raya Tennyson in tow.

"Mmmm..." she moaned dejectedly again. The three girls sighed.

"Maybe a hug from one of us could help?" Raya suggested as a solution.

"I know what hugs from you are like..." Natalie muttered in reply to their surprise, "I want one from Deku...!" she complained.

"Oh, for the love of..." Rachael grumbling, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Alice sighed. Raya just grimaced. Natalie was stubborn and perhaps a bit spoiled. But she knew that she'd have to cope with the fact that her usual target for hugs was going to be absent for a couple of days. So in order to compensate for that...

"All right, I'll just find someone new to hug for the next few days!" she declared loudly as she stood up from her desk, catching everyone's attention. The first to obviously take advantage of the opportunity was none other than...

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" Minoru Mineta screamed as he leapt out at her, "I'LL BE-!"

"No," Rachael uttered as she summoned forth a staff in a bright flash of light, smacking him with it and knocking him onto the floor before he could even touch Natalie.

"Okay, let's do this!" the dragon slayer declared with a pump of her fist. First, she tested a hug with Momo Yaoyorozu. "Hmmm... nope," she said with her chin squeezed between the class deputy's breasts. Then it was Ochaco Uraraka. "No..." she muttered out again.

"Uh, I'm sorry...?" Ochaco apologized, unsure of how exactly to be the perfect hug for Natalie. Five minutes passed. No one was fitting her tastes to be a perfect hug. Not even any of the boys. Some didn't mind, while others felt completely rejected. Only one person remained.

"Dragneel, I'm not gonna do this," Kyoka told Natalie defiantly.

"Oh come on, Kyoka!" the dragon slayer pleaded, clapping her hands together before herself, "I promise if you don't turn out to be the perfect hug, I'll stop complaining," she stated firmly. Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"You promise?" she inquired.

"Mm-hmm!" Natalie agreed. Kyoka sighed and stood up from her desk. She blushed a little as she outstretched her arms, welcoming Natalie for the incoming hug. She smiled and embraced her warmly. And then her eyes widened. "No way..." she uttered in disbelief.

"Wh-What?" Kyoka stuttered. She suddenly felt warmer. Natalie was contently smiling as she held Kyoka close.

"Just right..." she sighed happily. Kyoka widened her eyes. She was the perfect match? Out of everyone in the classroom? Still, it was better than having her get stuck with one of the boys. Yet for some reason, she was glad to be Natalie's new... hug buddy.

Over the next few days, the two of them started to hang out a lot more, even after classes. Their love for music really helped establish a better connection and friendship between them. However, it seemed like that all came to past once Izuku was back in the classroom on the fourth day of the new semester.

"Deku!" Natalie squeaked delightedly as she embraced her best friend the moment he stepped into the classroom. Kyoka looked on and smiled.

'Well, at least we won't have to worry about her feeling hug deprived anymore...' she noted inwardly. But then a frown came across her face. She was no longer the hug target of Natalie's. She was just...

"Kyoka!" Natalie chimed in, catching her attention as she was suddenly embraced by the dragon slayer, "Isn't this great?!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Now I've got two best friends to hug!" she declared happily. Kyoka's entire face went red in embarrassment. But she was humbled. To be called a best friend by someone like Natalie... Yeah, it was definitely humbling.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more amazing crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
